The shift register is a circuit in which gate drivers for a LCD Panel are integrated on a glass substrate so as to drive a scanning of the LCD panel. A built-in touch screen may be grouped into a self-capacitance touch screen and a mutual-capacitance touch screen, which requires a time division driving of a touch-controlled driving electrode so as to implement a touch controlling function and a displaying function. Thus, in order to ensure an effect of touch controlling, a displaying period may be required to be reduced, which will lead to a degradation of a displaying effect. A traditional touch and display driver integrated (TDDI) built-in touch screen starts a touch controlling period after the displaying period ends, and continues the previous displaying period after the touch controlling period ends. Accordingly, the problem is in that traditional technologies reduce the displaying period and insert the touch controlling period into the displaying period, which will degrade the displaying effect significantly.